ABC
by HeliosEcslipse
Summary: 26 alphabet for my KidXMaka 3
1. A for Apple

I'm back ! And now it's all about KIDXMAKA ;)

Sweet for those loves this couple . Give me some support and advice because I'm quite low in English p

Read and don't forget to leave your comment . Soul Eater not mine ;(

**_A for Apple_**

It was a fine noon for a couple of Maka and Kid. They were sat under a tree, watched the scene of Death City from uphill.

"Do you want some apple, Kid?"Maka asked as her right hands extended to Kid.

"Nope." A pending pause. "But I do want you."

Maka's face covered in red of embracing. Kid learned forward before kissing her.

* * *

Note : I got this idea when I was eating an apple a few weeks ago . I guess I'm full of imagination ;)


	2. B for Beautiful

This story have been in my laptop over a month and after all, I just published it . I will miss you . LOL

**_B for Beautiful_**

"Maka !" Kid shouted and ran across the corridor. He saw the back of his lover and ran faster towards the blond-haired girl.

Maka swirled around and eyed the black suit boy who was waving his hands to stop her from a far. A minute later, Kid stood in front of her. He was bending forward to catch his breath with both of his hand on his thigh. "What ?"

Without Kid's knowledge, Maka was freaking in a bad mood. Her weapon, Soul "accidentally" washed her favorite book with other clothes. And now, the scythe slept at Black*Star's apartment for the whole fortnight.

Kid took a depth breath, both hands on Maka's shoulder. "You're perfectly beautiful today !"

Silent.

"Did I mention your pigtails symmetrically together?" He continued and smiled genuinely at her.

Minutes later, Black*Star and Soul whose walked in the corridor saw Kid covered in blood.

"I guess Maka is still mad at you, mate." Black*Star commented. Soul nodded his head vigorously and he absolutely looked paled.

* * *

_Note : I love the last part . Actually I wanted to put a situation to prove Maka and Kid is a couple but I guess I'm not full of imagination when come to romantic part ._


	3. C for Cute

**C for Cute**

"Hey, Kid. Wake up!" Maka shook Kid's shoulder softly. She was on her way to her house when she saw someone on the bench just below the tree outside of their school. Curiously, she made her way to the bench and sees no one except the sleeping boy.

"It's going to be dark here." Maka said when he didn't move an inch. He was sleeping soundlessly with his arms under his head as a pillow and his calm face showed that he was in depth sleep. Maka knelt down closely to his face that she didn't realize she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks.

_He's….so cute._

And without she's known, she kissed his cheeks. The owner of golden eyes snapped open and stared to the green one, seeing her blushed faintly. "Maka?"

"K-Kid… I thought you're asleep." Maka stammered and she felt stupid when she said the worse excuse ever.

Kid looked at her weirdly, yes, he was sleeping after the school over but few seconds later he felt something hot, small touched his cheeks and when he wake up, the beauty angel was beside him.

"Did you kiss me?"

"W-What?! No, No, No…I mean, I saw you at here and I was trying to wake you, then…" Maka shook her head and Kid smiled genuinely at her until she stopped talking.

"Why you kissed me?"

Maka sighed. It's hard to lie to someone so smart like Kid and she was getting nowhere giving him stupid excuse that only to make herself looks fool.

"You…are so cute when you're sleeping." She played with her pigtails. Her eyes was everywhere to escape Kid's stared. "But, I didn't do anything. I swear. And it's only on the cheek."

When she looked at him again, he was sleeping. Maka never felt so humiliated in her whole life. She was halfway to get up before one hand catch her waist. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Kiss me again and wake me up. Just like The Sleeping Beauty."

Maka smiled bashfully before gave him a peck on his cheek, "You're so cute even you're awake."

* * *

**Sarah Urashima**; Thanks for the idea. #shower with loves


	4. D for Dalliances

**D for Dalliances**

"Confession booth?"

Maka glared at her partner like he was talking some idiot idea. It was an idiot one. She wanted to say something but she decided she better shut up or she will be the person in charge behind the confession booth even Soul disagreed about it. She didn't know he pretend to protect her- or he really didn't think anyone will come to her and talk-some-nonsense-things.

"Don't look at me." Liz said while painting her nails. Patty looked bored as well.

"We can use that idea. You're brilliant, Soul." Black*Star said beside Tsubaki after being quiet for awhile.

"I don't know why I'm here." Maka said, "I'm not the one who broke Shinigami's statue."

Everyone looked at her, "But, Maka. We're team. And teammate should work together."

"Really? Where are you when I almost get killed when Blair suddenly turned into Nightmare Kitty?" When everyone looked away, she was gone.

"She's not helping." Soul said.

"If Kid was here, he will help us." Patty whined.

Black*Star rubbed his chine before smile maniacally, "That's a great idea, Patty."

Soul looked at him dumbly before a grin spread wider, "Ohohoho, that's really good one. Now, Liz, Patty. Where's your master?"

-x-

Maka made her way to the Shinigami Mansion. She decided to stop by to visit Kid. After all, it's was a good idea to meet him after a day with the crazy friends she had. Even with the abnormal behavior Kid has, it's still relieve for Maka to have someone to communicate with.

She could see the new statue of Shinigami was broken with the largest smashed on the face from afar. Soul and Black*Star compete with each other who has a good punch and incidentally hit the statue. Kid was there when the whole scene happened. Lucky for both of them when Kid took the blame (It's because both of them broke the statue symmetrically)

Then, both Soul and Black*Star tried to find way to get some money to fix the statue. Even Kid didn't get hit by his Father but for him to have his hair cut unsymmetrical was a big problem.

Kid was smiling at her when he opened the door. His smile was gentle and calm. Even with his worst day, he could smile like that. Silently she breathed a sigh of relief that he was still not mad at her even when her partner was the one behind this.

"I'm really sorry. It's my fault for being a bad partner," Maka said awkwardly.

"Not really. I was glad the statue was smashed down. It's really annoying to have two Father." He said back. Maka only smiled.

"Hey, I can fix your hair. I'm may not look good but I've fix Soul's hair several of times." It was quite true. She was cut Soul hair when he was sleeping and until now Soul didn't know why his hair looked short than usual every month.

"Then-"

Maka stopped, then Kid too. Both of them looked at the front door when Liz and Patty burst in. "You can't have Kid!"

Follow by them were Soul and Black*Star. Soul with his right arm already turned into scythe while Black*Star had katana on his hands. Fourth of them looked at Maka and Kid respectively.

"Great, Maka!"

Kid looked at Maka with one eyebrow raised. She really thinks that she was at the wrong place with the bad timing. She didn't have any idea why everything seemed didn't right.

-x-

"Oh, Liz. Please trust me," Maka plead, "I'm not here to capture Kid and made him wear gown for that stupid booth."

Liz eyed Maka suspiciously. She was in stood in front of Kid protectively. Patty already turned into gun and rested at Maka's head. Trigger in stand by mode for Liz to blow her head.

"Then, why are you here?" Soul asked, he already turned completely in human form.

"I was… Enough with this. Why are you even here?" Maka roared.

"We wanted Kid for the kissing booth." Black*Star said. Tsubaki rested on the sofa, drinking some soda.

"Don't ask me. Black*Star pursued me." Maka realized Tsubaki already turned into human form.

Where the idea came from confession booth to kissing booth? It's better for Maka to stay silent.

Kid was unfazed by the situation. He only looked at his unsymmetrical hair with a mirror.

"We're not selling our master for some cheap idea." Patty said and turned back into her original form.

"Look, Maka. We could solve the problem with the statue. And, Black*Star can buy a microphone."

"For what?" Tsubaki asked, "Destroy the city?"

"You're funny, Tsubaki. Don't worry we could afford a rabbit that you wanted." Black*Star gave his partner a smile. _Pursue smile._

"That has a good idea than yours? You're idiot." Maka said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, Kid. Wanna join us with the kissing booth. You can kiss the beauty girl." Soul dropped his arm around Kid's shoulder, totally ignoring Maka.

Kid looked at Soul, mirror put aside, "Then, why I need to wear a gown?"

Black*Star jumped and sat the the other side of Kid, "So, you can kiss the hot boy. But, not me. Don't worry."

"Okay, enough." Maka said, pulling Soul and Black*Star away from the Kid. "Why don't you do the mission or _something _smart than this."

"Takes too long plus you didn't want to help," Soul excused.

Maka rolled her eyes.

"You're idiot. Now out. Tsubaki, please restrained your partner away from Kid." Maka said and shoved Soul out of the house. Tsubaki's hair turned into chain and grabbed Black*Star away from Kid's mansion.

-x-

She realized two things that morning. One, not everything will flow down like she wants and two, the world is a small place.

"Hi, Kid." She said, waved at him.

"Maka, what are you doing so early today?" Kid asked. Maka wondered why Kid didn't feel humiliated with the hair like that especially walking down at the street, full of people, on Saturday's morning. Who wanted to have the right side of your hair almost bold?

"I wanted to find something on the library."

"Oh."

Then, both of them fell into silent.

Suddenly.

"About yesterday."'

Maka's face turned to red, "I'm not going to capture you or anything!"

Kid laughed, "I know."

Maka huffed; in her head she could hear Soul muttered, _Smartass._

"I think kissing booth not a bad idea." Kid said. Maka looked at him with disbelieved eyes.

"You're…going to…"

"It's the same idea. You'll love it."

-x-

"So, Maka. You didn't want to try out?" Liz said and looked at two young boys beside the broken statue. Patty already stood between both of them.

"Nah, I know how to make Soul wear it." Maka said and yawned.

"I think Soul looked cute with the Lolita's gown. Where's he found it?" Tsubaki asked. She was holding a picture with her right hand. A picture of her and Soul.

Liz snickered, "Kid."

"I didn't know you detention class with Prof. Stein is over," Maka said and looked at Liz. She only gave her a small smiled.

"With a good price." Liz said back when Maka gave her a questionnaire looks.

"Let's take a picture with Black*Star. He looked adorable with bride gown." Both Tsubaki and Liz off to the crowed students who wanted to take a picture with her partner and Black*Star. Where else you'll find a boy dress in girl clothing at the school's ground?

"Yo, Maka." Maka looked around and found Prof. Stein with Kid.

"Hi, Prof. Hi, Kid."

"Soul looked good with that cloth." Stein said while holding a paper with his right hand.

Maka waved her hands, "Not really. By the way, is that yours, Kid?"

"No, it's not." Kid said, "It's for someone I wanted to give."

Maka quick an eyebrow, "Oh."

"Your Father on the line." Stein said. Maka made a disgusted face.

"So, are you free tonight?" Kid asked. Maka heartbeats moved faster than usual. Stein looked away.

"Umm, yeah. Why?"

Kid touched his hair, "You said that you could fix my hair."

"Oh, that. Okay."

"I'm better off now. Mission." Kid nodded to Stein before walked away. From afar Patty followed by without her sister.

"I could give you a detention now, Maka." Stein said with the funny looks on his face. She realized something.

"Wha-Why?"

"Oh God, why must everyone assume I've something with Kid. We're friend, okay. It's not we're going to, to, have something. You know my Father well." Maka huffed.

"But, you know Kid well. It's different but in the same way, both of you can make a good couple. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Huh?!"

"You never asked me or help with my hair." Stein touched his hair lightly. _Damn that Liz._

Maka pressed her hand over her eyes. Forget the picture, _must kill Soul and Black*Star._

"My hair is getting long you know." Enough was enough.

"Where're you going, Maka?"

-x-

"That's funny, Soul." Black*Star said while forced a smile when the camera zoomed at them.

"Try to smile and you can buy a microphone to announce to the entire town that you're a girl." Soul said dryly.

"Says the boy who wore a Lolita's cloth."

From a distance they could felt dark aura on the way to them, then they realize that was Maka.

"You looked….terrible, Maka." Soul managed to say before he felt his skull fell apart.

"Good one, Maka." Liz said from nowhere. Maka grinned widely before looked at the blond girl. One hand with the thickest book Liz ever seen.

"Come here, Liz. You know, breaking sister laws to the teacher was a bad idea." Liz faces turned to pale.

"No, no, no…That's Patty fault." Liz shook her head vigorously.

"I don't want to hear excuse. Come here._ Now_."

"Yeah, Liz. Go to Maka. Your new Mistress." Black*Star shouted and high five with Soul.

Both Maka and Liz looked at them before shouted back, "What?!"

Kid smile mischievously from distance.

* * *

_Dalliances- _two person have a brief romantic relationship but didn't take it seriously.


	5. E for Ego

**E for Ego**

The first thing he saw when he stepped into his class was pink, like really bright pink that can make your eyes hurt.

The next thing he knew, the bright little pink was his girlfriend. Maka Albarn. Yes, Maka is Kidd's girlfriend. Don't ask why or how they become a couple. But, some heard they started dating after Maka broke up with Soul and two weeks later they saw Kidd holding Maka's hand after class.

Back to the story.

"Maka, you look….happy." Kidd tried so hard not to cringe.

Maka smiled, "Well, everyone said I look bright today."

"I doubt that."

The one thing about Kidd is he likes the explanation for something he didn't understand or knows. The bad thing about it is, he can be too honest.

"So, care to tell me why are you wearing that bright pink shirt that can blind someone eyes?"

For Maka, she likes to explain things. Even for the smallest things. But, she can be too stubborn to explain something that the person already know.

"I love pink. And I love you."

"I felt honored."

"Why you close your eyes, Kidd?"

"I wonder why."

"You hate me to wear this, right?" Maka asked skeptically.

"Yes, to be truth. It's looked ugly on you. The way you match it with the brown skirt totally out of place. The shoes, really? Green? Don't let me start with the hair band, Maka."

It's took three seconds for Maka to take a deep breath and full six seconds to roar at her boyfriend, "You are what?! Like I going to hear about your complains. Hell, I not even give a damn what you said. I, I going to wear what I like!"

Golden orbs looked boringly at the green eyes. Then, Kidd walked away to his seat, ignoring the entire class that gave an angry look at him. But, they still could hear Kidd says something to Maka, "You look better in white and blue."

The next morning, when Kidd walked into the class, he couldn't suppress his smile. There in the middle of their classroom, Maka laughed with her friend with white shirt and blue skirt. She can be so ego but that's his girlfriend. _Ego _and childish.

But, he really needs to talk about the red hair band with her.


	6. F for First Love

**F for First Love**

She waited at the platform. The chill winter brushed her cheek, which has painted with tint pink layer. She kept standing there. Behind the yellow line. She eyed every single person that passed her. She will wait there until the departure bell rang. It's like the right time for her. Then, with a blown breath, she rubbed both her hands.

The blond girl looked around; the city light dresses in illumination light town. Her eyes twinkle as the light danced into her green forest eyes. She was tightening her coat as every single wind made her shiver. Maybe her school uniform not given enough heat for her body but she has the lantern brown coat on it, just maybe, maybe her heart already frozen that she never can feel warm anymore. She doesn't know. For her, _he_ is more important right now.

"Look! It's the first snow of this season." The young couple that nearness her appeared cheerfully. She gave a sympathy smiled, not for them but more to herself. _I wanted to be like that with you. _She touched her plump lips; _it's tasted like salt in your mouth. _Her thought snapped her, _I won't cry._

"I already decided. And I won't look back." She murmured slowly but her voice faded along with the December's wind. The bell rang loudly into her ears. "It's the time."

Maka, the young girl. She waited until the slide door of the train opened. The first one she saw was the golden eyes. He smiled, so warm and inviting. "Kid ." She managed to say that name_. He came._

They walked side by side across the boulevard. The naked tree shines with the glimmering from the light that illuminated the city. _I want time to stop right now. _

It was picturesque; a scene that anyone would appreciate. In this place of pain and suffering, two people walked together even they knew it's the last day for them. Tears leak from the corner of Maka eyes. _I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry._

"Thank you." Maka said. Her right hands met with his. From his corner of his eyes, he brought her hands to his lips and kissed her fingers tenderly. Maka blushed. Her left hand took a muffler from her school bag. She walked passed him so she can stand in front of him and putted it slowly, circling his neck with her hand-made muffler. A snow fell on his right shoulder, when she touched it, it dissolved and disappeared. _Just like our love._

"I will remember this." Kid said and touched the muffler. "I made it for the first time." He gave a small smile and said, "Thanks, you made it perfectly."

A breathtaking. A kiss on cheek. The hands looses slowly. Maka still stood there. Kid walked away. Goodbye was only escaped from his lips. Is this a GOOD-BYE?

"I want us to connect!" She was trembling. She cried, cried so much. The moon witnessed their sin. The snow washed away their acted. Kid looked back. "I love you!"

"Maka." His eyes widen. "I-

"I love you than anyone in this world. You're the only one can fill my empty heart!" Both her hands changed into fist, side her. She looked into his soul. She pressed her face into palms and tried not to cry anymore. _I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry. _She repeated that line until she felt a warm source came into her hands. She looked up. She grabbed his hands.

"I know. I love you too …"

"So …"

"But I must go …"

"I know …" She cried harder.

"You're sweet when you wore your smile."

"I will save that for you …"

"… Please let go my hand." He pleaded. When he looked into her eyes, it's like he made a hole, a deep one that no one ever can heal it.

Slowly she let go his hands. "Please, hold me tightly …"

The distance between them was zero.

_But why I can't say anything._

"Please smile Maka." He touched her cheek to corner of her lips. She smiled. Smiled genuinely for him.

"Be this time next year." Kid brought his lips and kissed her forehead.

"I will. I wait for you. FOREVER!"

"THANK YOU and GOODBYE." They said in unison. Then their life parted again. For being the first love in their heart, only soul can connect it. The first love doesn't last yet not to forgotten. For them, I LOVE YOU, THANK YOU and GOODBYE are the biggest meaning words.


End file.
